NPC
by mimzj23
Summary: Some of you will go through trials and outlandish ways just to get a step up from the bottom. That's for your enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

**Breakout Unloaded** May 2016  
"Here we are everyone to Breakout Unloaded! We have so many wrestling treats for all of you tonight in which we hope will leave you feeling as grand as you possibly can. I'm Anthony Garrett with Mike Wilcox and Eddy Baines at ringside. We hope we really make this show pop out since this is the first in the NPC brand. We dedicated to crowning our first ever NPC Undisputed World Renowned Champion. Just the name warrants a lot of gratitude. Every match on the card tonight will count towards contender ship of that championship," said an excited Anthony Garrett.  
The arena lights dimmed as the announcer came up the steel steps and into the ring as well as the referee. Right as the music stared playing, he grabbed the microphone and declared, "The following is an NPC Undisputed Championship Tournament bout."  
A short but buff man with red ring gear came out and the fans were semi quiet. "Introducing, from Guyana, weighing in 186 pounds. Mace Gonzales!" The announcer declared. Wilcox then joked about Gonzales's name while he entered the ring.  
"And from Zhoucuolun, China, Kai Lee!" Kai Lee came out to resounding boo from the audience. He was around six-five and was the best combination of muscle and fat. He walked slowly to the ring.  
"Boy, this man is built like a tank," Wilcox said in awe. He got on the turnbuckle and made the angriest look he could have made, making the audience hate him even more. The bell went off. Mace started off the match with some technical prowess. Mace also takes the advantage after blocking a few punches and connecting with some forearms. An enzuigiri connects to the bottom of the jaw and Mace Gonzales goes down.  
"That was one heck of a stun right there," Garrett told Mike, "Kai Lee has some brute strength." Back belly to back suplex off the ropes, Mace goes down. Lee covers him already sweating.  
"One...Two..." a referee reckoned.  
Mace kicks out wearingly and is able to block a diving elbow smash attempt but is unable to counter with a move. A strong body slam on Gonzales by Kai Lee sets up a roundhouse kick. Kai gets the roundhouse kick to go on his opponent and Mike Wilcox is momentarily disgusted, "That was just nasty." One lady in the crowd had a noticeable scream to Mace's dismay. There's another count on Mace.  
"One...Two..."  
Yet again, Mace Gonzales kicks out just before three. "I know when someone is tired when I see it, and that Mace Gonzales is exhausted but the funny thing is that he is not sweating like Kai over there is and Kai seems to have way more energy than Mace.", Wilcox reckoned. Strong arm drag from Lee. And he grabs Mace's leg and pins.  
"One...Two..."  
"And not that time either. Gonzales overcomes that attempt again. This man is mighty resilient." said Garrett. Gonzales counters a shining wizard attempt with a shoot kick to the face and as quickly as he could, he hit a doubleknee armbreaker. Gonzales picked up Lee with all his might and put a number on him with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. He goes for the pin with his body on Lee.  
"One..."  
Kai Lee easily gets out of that pin. Lee then counters an arm wringer with a cross body from the ropes. "Gonzales is out", Baines disclosed. A Bridging German Suplex by Kai Lee! He had let it out with an unreal strong impact.  
"One...Two...Three!"  
The bell rung as the referee tried to hold Kai's hand. He pushed the ref off him and had a face of elation covered in drippy sweat. The fans did not like the win as they showed their discomfort with even more boos than before. Kai Lee remained in the ring excited and taunted the fans to their dismay. He brushed them off clearly with a grudge against them but as his music played he sounded them off. "That ends the first tournament matchup. We will be here for the start of the second"  
(Commercial Break)  
Anthony glared, "We are back for the second tournament match of the first round."  
"I really feel sorry for Mace. That man has heart, but Kai just overpowered him", Wilcox told Garrett and Baines, "I'm thrilled to see what this does for him. Eventually he will be able to beat that jerk, Lee"  
"He should be able to. But for now, Mace Gonzales is eliminated and Kai Lee advances to round 2 of the tournament. Who he will face in that round will be determined by the main event tonight." Garrett announces.  
Written in Hell Fire by Araid plays loudly. A 6'2 man in some plaid tights came out really awkward. His jacket was grey with symbols. "Next up is a first round match of the NPC Undisputed Championship tournament," the announcer announced. "Introducing Robert Mills!" He glided down the ramp and jumped the ropes with quickness. He stood in the ring focused when his music stopped. Some foreign music started playing. "And second from Pardesiyah, Israel, Dante Rivera" This man was about 6 foot 3 height with a lean body shape and bald head. He wore black underwear and boots. Dante Rivera walked to the ring shaking his hand. He got into the ring and calmly showboated.  
The bell rang and these wrestlers did not waste any time. They got to work quickly. Rivera tides and slams Mills. Mills gets back up fast and tries to go for a quick cradle but couldn't as he got caught by Dante at the turnbuckle. Rivera hotshots Mills with quickness. Dante Rivera drives a seated senton into the upper torso of Robert. Big high knee by Rivera, who put a lot into that move. Mills blocks the pile driver attempt and is able to hit a body avalanche instead! Great leg drop by Mills. Mills gets back up and got the feels for a spine buster. This was accompanied by a pin. "One...Two..."  
Mills is frustrated a little when his opponent kicked out. Rivera gets irish whipped to the turnbuckle. Robert charges into the corner but gets rejected causing a fall. Mills gets hammed with another big high knee by Dante. "Robert better stop him from connecting those knees. That can put you out of your misery for a while!" Wilcox sounded. There's a quick pin.  
"One...Two..."  
Mills gets his shoulder up. A running senton by Rivera just puts Mills to the ground instantly. Rivera stands up and raises his hand mocking Mills. "He looks like he just won the lottery", Wilcox joked. Mills gives Rivera a sidewalk slam out of a firemen's slam attempt. "That took just as much out of Mills as it did Rivera. This might be the end right here." Rivera gets hammed with a big boot from Mills. Rivera then reverses a chokeslam from Mills. There is quite a powerful back to belly piledriver from Rivera to Mills. Rivera applies his Modified Deathlock on Mills. Robert Mills is gasping from the hold looking like he is about to submit. "What an amazing Indian Deathlock. Come on Robert, you can get out of that!" Robert Mills tapped.  
The ding sounded on as Rivera got out of the ring. He kept his hand raised with a smile as he headed for the stage which garnered a mixed reaction from the audience but they cheered Robert Mills as he got up after a few minutes. "What a good match. Now Dante Rivera will have his eyes glued to his television to find out who he will face in 3-4 weeks," Garrett sounded.  
"This was good but I'm really looking forward to seeing how Dante Rivera stands in his next match. That will be exciting to see." Wilcox stated.  
"Indeed it will be", Garrett replied.  
(Commercial Break)  
Backstage we see Bruce Hicks walking near the corridor. He has just signed with NPC wrestling today. This man is a veteran that wants the NPC World Title but unfortunately is not in the tournament. "Look, all these other guys are new too and they get tournament matches? What about guys like me who is clearly a better fit to that championship than anyone around here? I have probably wrestled longer than any one of these pussies competing tonight. This is not fair. And you owe me.", Hicks yelled while on the phone. He hung up furious and put his phone in his black bag. Another man saw him at the corridor and has heard his full conversation. They each angrily stared at each other for a moment. The other man looked at Hicks's bag then looked back at him.  
"What are you whining about? I was not admitted either. But it is my goal to win the championship. I'm Tyler Hill and I've only been wrestling a year but I'm not mad I wasn't in the robins. You should know by now if you really have been wrestling that long that you cannot whine like a baby", the man said strongly.  
Bruce got in front of the guy and said, "Look you little newbie, who do you think you are to walk to me and tell me that mess. I eat spits like you for breakfast and I will win the title whether I'm in the damn tournament or not. And I can promise that you'll be the first dude I'll run out of this place." The two were both in each other's face and the camera cuts to the stage.  
"Looks like things are getting a little heated in here." Garrett said.  
"A little? These guys were literally at each other's throats. One more minute, that would have definitely ended in blows," Wilcox responded.  
"Well, this next bout will. This is our main event for the night." Garrett responded back.  
"The following is a Round 1 NPC Undisputed Championship Tournament match." the announcer sounded, "From Oringe, Demark, weighing 206 pounds, Victor Wolf!"  
I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin played loud. This really pumped up the crowd but they still booed the guy. A wrestler with a unique rage studded out from the back. His hair was a slicked up green spikes and he had noticeable tats all over his body. Wolf had on really big green and blue shorts and a white super tight fitted tank top. "What is this man wearing? What is this? A ballet?" Wilcox joked. "Let's hope this is the only time someone puts this outfit on,"  
"Yes, sir." Baines said. Wolf headed near the ring in a flamboyant style. Despite that, Wolf looked motivated and hyped. Wolf went inside the ring through the first rope and raised his hand up in the center of the ring. The music stopped.  
Another music came on. It was Phenomenal by CFO$. A guy 5'11 in height showed with a black and blue jacket vest with black tights. He looked eager to get into the ring, "And from Jacksonville, North Carolina, AC Styles!" The announcer yelled and then stepped down as another ref went into the ring. Once AC Styles pyros hit up to the end stage, the crowd finally popped positively as he got off one knee and took off his hood spreading his hands out mashed. Styles walked on the ramp and touched fans hands. He banged the steps hard signaling his match. He got into the ring to repeat his taunt from the stage, this time more intense. The music sounded off as AC stood there gazing Victor as if he was trying to find his number. Wolf stayed focused on Styles as well. The ref signaled the start of the match.  
AC Styles stepped into a leg lariat from Wolf. Styles got a little shaken up from that. A dragonrana by Victor Wolf. "What an excellent maneuver," Garrett reacted. "He could have won an Emmy with that one." He went for the pin early on.  
"One..."  
Styles speedily put his elbow up. Wolf grasps with a standing rope headlock. AC powers out of that hold. Styles drops and shoot kicks Wolf. Styles gets up and further carries his momentum with a great rack bomb on Wolf. This brought the fans to their feet as Styles waited for Victor to get up so he can go for a bloody sunday. Styles tries a bloody sunday on Victor. He succeeds in a swank way. He went for the pin. "One...Two..."  
Wolf powers out. "That should have been the end right there. That Victor Wolf looks winded," Wilcox blurted. There was another bloody sunday by Styles. Styles did an elbow drop to Wolf who was still laying on the ground. Styles picked Victor up and tried a discus clothesline. Victor was able to duck the clothesline attempt and connect with a baseball superkick. Styles had fallen down hard. Wolf sees this and pleads to take advantage. Victor takes out Styles with a tiger suplex. Wolf further wrecked AC using his springboard moosault. "Wow, what a sight". AC Styles looks down and out and Victor picks him up. Wolf brain busters Styles out of a Styles Clash attempt. The toll has been taken out of Styles. There is a 450° splash by Victor. "Has he won?"  
"One...Two..."  
No good. Styles was able to recover and put the swinging neck breaker into the chest of Victor. Styles reversed in what would have been a huge Corkscrew Senton by Wolf. Quick backbreaker by AC Styles. Styles got clotheslined hard and harrows in discomfort. Styles again flips out of a Corkscrew Senton luckily. Pelé Kick by Styles, done to perfection. "Talk about amazing execution. Can Victor get up from that?" Garrett reacted. Styles has him on his knees and waits for him to get up. Styles does the Styles Clash! He strives for a victory.  
"One...Two...Three"  
AC Styles' music hit. "Here is your winner who will advance to Round 2 of the NPC Undisputed Championship tournament, AC Styles!" the announcer declared. At that, the fans had erupted in what would be their loudest cheer of the show. AC Styles remained in the ring while the referee raised his hand in happiness. He then made a fist with a smile at the crowd demonstrating how grateful he was to win the match. Wolf had a frown on his face while he sat up. Wolf caught a breath as he rolled out of the ring in defeat. Styles continued to stay in the ring to merry the crowd.  
"And that's that." Anthony spoke.  
"And Victor had so much focus on this match. What a shame!" Wilcox said angrily.  
"AC Styles deserved this win. He had the most style and tempo," Baines replied.  
"You have got to be kidding me, right? All he did was reverse everything. If Victor would have hit his special, it would have been over," Wilcox responded angrily.  
"Might have. We will crown a new champion as the tournament will be completed next time, folks." Garret replied.  
"I cannot wait. Seriously." Wilcox grinned.  
Garrett smiled and said, "What a prize these matches were. This show has surely set things in motion for NPC Wrestling. Things will get a little more interesting the next time we're on. We will have twice the number of matches and 2 new shows! Stay tuned. We hope you all watching at home had a good time. For all of you at home. Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Unloaded** May 2016  
"Here we are live from the Bay. I'm Anthony Garrett with Mike Wilcox and Luther Broussard beside the ring. We are going to be crowning an NPC Undisputed Champion tonight, folks. We must complete the tournament if we want to do so. So let's not waste any time because I assure all of you watching at home, we got a full pack of a show for you tonight." Garrett said loudly on his microphone set at ringside.  
"Let the triumphs begin!" Wilcox yelled.  
Blaze in Pride by Osmose sounded. It was a peace song. A wrestler came out in black typical clothing raising his hands up repeatedly trying to get the crowd to get louder. They seemed confused by his theme. Regardless he walked down the ramp as the announcer just got the microphone. "The following is a Round 1 NPC Undisputed World Renowned Championship Tournament match. Making his way, from Meddo, Wess Reynolds!" he shouted. Reynolds strewed down to the ring and jumped in from the bottom rope. He continued to hype the crowd for a moment. As his song went off he leaned on the rope awaiting his opponent.  
"And from Neumart, Germany, weighing 197 pounds, Kenan Fire!" the announcer shouted once more. Fire was a large sized man with a good body image. He wore a full bodysuit with flames touted in grey smoke for his entrance. He went down the ramp in a warrior stance and walk. Fire went in the ring via the steps and wiped his feet on the mat before he got in the ring. He put his arms just right up to his face with a fist pointed toward Reynolds. This did not intimidate Reynolds one bit as he embraced it to garnish audience approval. After he took off his suit his music ceased.  
Reynolds grapples Kenan Fire for about a minute. A backbreaker to Reynolds from Kenan Fire. Kenan Fire hits an exploder suplex on Reynolds. "Kenan goes for the pin." Garrett said. "One...Two..."  
"Nope. I'm convinced that Kenan has this one. Wess has no focus", Wilcox said and just as he finished Fire got caught off guard. There is a flying DDT and Fire goes down. Bass kick from Wess Reynolds to the leg of Fire. With that he waits on him to get up and does a huge suplex on Fire. With that Reynolds goes for a power bomb but Kenan Fire gets out of the way on that attempt. Fire grabs his opponent and does a snake eyes in the corner, Reynolds goes straight down. "Wess Reynolds can barely stand on that one. Uh-oh, here it comes." Round Up from Kenan Fire.  
"One...Two...Three!"  
"It's finished with that." Garrett said. "Kenan Fire moves on to the second round."  
"Here is your winner who moves on to Round 2, Kenan Fire" the announcer told the crowd.  
"I knew Reynolds would lose this one. That guy was just too focused on the crowd. What a bad way to lose." Wilcox fretted.  
"Yes!" Kenan shouted as he left the ring without regards to the ref who tried to hold his hand. He left the ring fast.  
"I can see why he just ran out. He's got a second round matchup coming later on." Garrett declared.  
"He better be ready for his next opponent. That guy is no sleeper. He has a great submission. Once you're in that, you're a goner." Wilcox told Garrett and Broussard.  
(Commercial Break)  
Phenomenal by CFO$ played and out comes the guy with dark short hair and light eyes. He does his signature extended arm out mashed taunt on the stage and repeated it by the time he was in the ring. "AC Styles!" the mic man shouted. He waited in the ring calmly as his music ceased.  
A big man rolled out of that stage. He was of Eastern descent and roared of fierceness. AC Styles did not seem the bit of intimidated though. Styles just gazed at him with a blank determined stare. "Kai Lee!" yelled the guy for the microphone. Lee entered the ring via the top rope.  
"I've got Lee winning this. Brute strength always beats high flying, Luther" Wilcox retorted. The referee separated both men before the bell rung.  
The two men scrimmage for a couple of seconds. Lee wins each time they surge their strength against one another. Lee forces Styles toward the ropes and continues to torture Styles. Kai Lee tries an elevated power slam on Styles in which he is unsuccessful. This leads to a few whip rebounds in which Lee gets Styles on his feet and goes for an early cover. "One..."  
Styles cuts it with his elbow. Lee strangles Styles but take a few chops from Styles. Kai Lee gets knotted into a chop to his chest. AC Styles gets Kai Lee with a strong forearm smash. High flying dropkick from Styles on Lee. Lee counters a neck breaker with a raised big foot to the face. Lee finally gets that elevated power slam to go. Kai Lee hits an enzuigiri off the ropes. "AC Styles! Brace yourself! How is it that a big monster like him keeps getting those kicks to go like that? I think AC Styles has lost this one." Kai Lee goes for the pin.  
"One...Two..."  
AC Styles kicks out with a lot of energy and comes up with a sliding forearm out of nowhere. Big pele kick from Styles. He hit that one on all cylinders. "Looks like Styles has gotten some great momentum with that one, amazing." Garrett reacted. Styles covers.  
"One...Two..."  
Lee powers out. Each get up and there's a dropkick to the chest of Kai Lee from Styles on Lee. Styles pins again. "One...Two..."  
No. Kai Lee reversed a Phenomenal Forearm attempt. Kai Lee hit some strong punches. Styles countered a hip toss with an elbow to the side of the head. Side slam on Lee by Styles. Lee missed a lot of that impact which shifted on him. Lee had fell to the mat immediately. At this point, Lee is getting up very slowly and Styles sees a way and executes with a Phenomenal Forearm. "Come on, Kai!" Wilcox yelled. Styles pins Lee.  
"One...Two...Three!" His music hit and the crowd erupted. AC Styles slides out of the ring to the floor, then turns and leaves quickly. He looked happy to have the win. Medicals came out to help Lee who was still on the ground.  
"Man, Kai Lee looks out. I don't like either Lee or Styles but you see what that dumb AC Styles did! He must have cheated. No way he can be victorious against someone that bigger than him" Wilcox reacted.  
"This looks pretty bad. Hopefully Lee will be okay. This means AC Styles will be in the NPC Undisputed Championship match tonight! That's going to be very special." Garrett said.  
"I hope Styles loses. There is just no way he did not cheat to win this match!" Wilcox refracted.  
"AC's high flying just got the best out of Kai. You're being a bit dramatic with this." Broussard responded.  
"Look at the evidence! There is no way a man as large as Kai gets injured by a shrimp like Styles! He used something! Please." Wilcox shouted.  
"I think Styles is going to be very invested in the final round 2 matchup tonight between Kenan Fire and Dante Rivera." Garrett told Wilcox.  
"I hope one of them beats Styles in the title match." Wilcox replied.  
"Well, we will see when we return." Garret said.  
(Commercial Break)  
As the show came back on, there was about thirty seconds of setup. Then, that foreign music played loudly. The crowd was quiet. Out came the Israeli guy who wore traditional black wrestling gear. He shook his head on the stage with an aggressive facial look. "The following is a second round NPC Undisputed Championship match to determine who goes on to the Championship match. On his way to the ring, from Pardesiyah, Israel, weighing 187 lbs., Dante Rivera!" the announcer said with the microphone. He got into the ring by the second rope and shook his head once more. His theme ceased.  
Then Kenan Fire came out to boos right as his music hit. "And introducing second, Kenan Fire!"  
"He sure is not wasting anytime coming down to the ring because he knows he's got a handful with Rivera." said Mike Wilcox.  
"Yes. I know from the last time we saw Dante, he won with that hard to get out of submission." Garrett told Wilcox as Fire was in the ring already.  
"Honestly, Fire could beat Rivera from where I see it but he's already had a match tonight and the wear and tear can fail you. Plus, Rivera has a couple of vile moves." Wilcox said to Garrett as Fire was jumping up and down preparing while Rivera didn't take his eyes off Fire.  
"Can Kenan Fire deal with that? We shall find out now!" Garrett fired up the audience.  
There's a scramble between the two and quickly there is a super kick by Kenan Fire. "He did that as fast as he possibly could" Garrett reacted. Kenan Fire pushes Rivera and issues a kick to the teeth. Savage exploder suplex on Rivera. "Dante has just been busted open" This left Fire with some deep breaths as Rivera hit the floor quite scarily. Fire pins for the win.  
"One...Two..." the referee counted.  
A kick out by Rivera. "My god! Rivera was lucky he kicked out there. It's insane that Kenan has come out with this much energy because in his earlier match, he seemed way more relaxed. Now, he is just a full blown tiger." Wilcox reacted. Rivera tries to get some leverage but Kenan Fire blocks all his striking attempts. Rivera even set up to go for his finishing submission but Fire was not having it as he distilled Rivera into the turnbuckle post. Fire hits a pendulum backbreaker on Dante Rivera. He goes for another count.  
"One...Two..."  
Dante Rivera reverses a snap DDT. Dante Rivera arm drags Fire over and locks on a hard arm bar. Fire breaks the hold. Rivera gets to go a seated senton on Kenan Fire. This didn't seem to put anything on Fire as far as his momentum went. As they get up, Fire counters a high knee attempt with a kick to the face and a well done namedropper. "Dante is in trouble now. This is so unexpected." Wilcox said. One hard hitter neck snap on Rivera. This has shaken up Dante Rivera to a point where he couldn't even get up. This signals Fire to set him up for a Round Up. He gets it to go. "That shook the ring right there. Dante is done. And a pin from Kenan"  
"One...Two...Three!"  
"Here is your winner who advances to the NPC Undisputed Championship match, Kenan Fire!" the announcer declared. Kenan Fire once again quickly leaves the ring and onto the backstage. The crowd had a lot of heat as he left. Rivera gets helped by staff.  
"There you go, folks. The title match will be AC Styles vs. Kenan Fire. This is going to be a good one." Garrett told his partners.  
"Dante Rivera didn't have a chance at that contest. Kenan was just out for the win there. But can be put on a very similar performance like what we just saw despite having wrestled twice already? Nope. He cannot. AC Styles won't even need to cheat this time to win." Wilcox muttered.  
"Oh, quit it with that. He won fair and square." Luther Broussard responded.  
"Doubtful. Kenan will have some bad fatigue coming into this match and Styles will take advantage. Plain and simple." Wilcox replied.  
"The NPC Undisputed championship match will no doubt be explosive. We await that match with much eagerness as you can see." Garrett said to his partners. Ladies and gentlemen, tensions flared a few weeks ago when two guys confronted each other backstage. It ended in a standoff. Ironically, these two will be facing each other shortly." Garrett said to his partners.  
A young guy with semi long hair entered the stage to rock music. Black tights with a splashy red design. He wore wrist bands with the same pattern. He had black elbow pads and shoes.  
"The following match is scheduled for one fall. From Silton, Canada, weighing 178 pounds, Tyler Hill!" the announcer reported. He was a happy go lucky man and soared through the bottom ropes and shuck his head at the audience. After that he got into a serious state. He was willfully awaiting his opponent as his music stopped.  
A middle-aged man with a loose fitted blazer came out with a bad stare to Hill. "And introducing, The Fifth Element to the Ring, Bruce Hicks!" He stomped on the ramp for a few minutes. Hicks then glared at the crowd who booed him. Hicks went in the ring by the steps and onto the second rope. Cut music. He then got in Hill's face again to nose distance. Hicks pushed Hill.  
"You're a punk!" yelled out Hicks. Tyler Hill then gave a questioning gesture. The referee tried to hold Hicks back before he signaled the time keeper.  
Hicks hits a thrill slam on Tyler Hill. Huge right hand from Bruce Hicks crazily connects on Hill. Hicks stomps on Hill sparingly as he was on the ground. Hill responded back with an arm to the gut. Hicks laughed at that as it didn't seem to fathom him one bit. They grapple in which Hicks wins. Bruce Hicks scores with a power slam. He hooks him. "One...Two..."  
Hill kicks out. Big kick from Hicks staggers Hill bigtime. "That Hicks sure has some intensity. I'd hate to be dominated like that. That's what he gets though for disrespecting his elders." Wilcox said. There's another pin attempt.  
"One...Two..."  
Hill flip kicks Bruce Hicks out of a backdrop attempt. That took a lot out of Tyler Hill, who struggles to continue his momentum. "Little baby, huh? Guess who the little baby is now! I hate it when youngsters think they can disrespect the people who've paved the way for them. Now he is getting what he deserves. An ass whooping." Wilcox said. Just as Wilcox said that, Hill hits a dropkick on Bruce Hicks and gets right back up, however. Big super kick by Tyler Hill. "Little kicks won't get you anywhere, kid." Bruce Hicks gets out of harm's way with a lariat. There is a clothesline from Hicks. Hicks rounds Hill up and hits his finisher, the Rainmaker! He goes for the pin.  
"One...Two...Three!"  
Bruce Hicks theme plays as he shouts "Yes!" to the crowd.  
"Here is your winner, Bruce Hicks!" the announcer told.  
Tyler Hill gets out hurt a little bit. Hicks screams "I should have been in the tournament!" He continues to make gestures because of his win and the fans don't appreciate it.  
"That's telling him, Bruce" Wilcox reacted.  
"The veteran has come out with his first victory here at NPC in his very first match. I'd say he has a bright future as well as Tyler.' Garrett told Wilcox.  
"Tyler will get his cut but it will be a long time from now. He has got some growing pains to go through first. What is he? 21?" Wilcox asked Garrett.  
"Correct." Garrett answered.  
"He's practically a baby in the wrestling world." Wilcox laughs.  
"Now Ladies and Gentlemen we will be finally crowning the first ever NPC Undisputed champion. Next." Garrett declared.  
On the video tron, there is what looks to be a very strange video. It shows a beautiful but wraithy African American woman in what looks like a dim lit boiler room. None of the equipment was working except a pipe pole. She stood on top of a machine even though she appeared to be tall. A man's voice grunted to the appeal of the women in which she seemingly looked to the left at someone, which the camera did not show. The glorious female was a thick woman and curvy at great ends and had on a slim-fitted red dress with a long bob hairstyle. Her lipstick was perfect in that it brought an exotic edge to her. She smiled at the camera and the picture zoomed out. "They got thrown out. But they are back. Nothing can stop my soldiers. They going to take everyone by storm." The woman says and then laughs looking to her left once again. The camera cuts.  
(Commercial Break)  
The bell rung. Ample man by Jerry Walker played to the dismay of the fans. The atmosphere was so large that you could barely hear the music. Out came the man with short hair and flamed wrestling suit came. The smoke lounged off at the stage as he gestured. That gesture had the fans booing more. He kept his face and what it seemed like, his mind focused. Fire didn't even look at the crowd as he walked up the steel steps and as he was on the side apron, he dusted his feet off like he did earlier tonight. What he did next actually made the crowd cheer a little. He jumped over the 3rd rope like it was a spectacle. And it was as he yelled in the ring and then looked at the cutting-edge belt near ringside that he was competing for. As his music stopped, he grabbed the ropes and warmed up slightly awaiting his opponent.  
Phenomenal by CFO$ played and Style entered with his black and blue tights. Fire seemed like he tried not to look intimidated. Styles monochrome blue black design made the crowd roar as he got on his knees then got back off his knees spreading his arms out with his hands mashed and he shouted. The fans really came alive when he did that. They chanted AC Styles repeatedly as he made his way to the ring. He shook fans hands and patted the heads of children with their parents. Once he got by the steps, he banged the steps with both of his hands. He did this for an extended amount of time, close to a minute as fans still cheered on. He walked up those steps motivated and entered the ring through the 2nd rope. He then made once again his spreading and mashed motion. Styles grabbed the ropes and warmed up walking around the ring gazing at Fire. His music ceased.  
"The following is the final match to determine the NPC Undisputed World Renowned Champion. Introducing first, from Jacksonville, North Carolina, weighing 218 pounds, A.C. Styles!" the announcer said while Styles walked to the center of the ring to shake his head. The majority of the fans were behind him.  
"Introducing his opponent." the announcer declared. The audience let out some boos. "From Neumart, Germany, weighing 197 pounds, Kenan Fire!" Fire raised his left hand in a fist which let out more heat.  
The referee walked up inside the ring and the announcer departed. The two competitors stared studying each other.  
The ref lined the two up as he called for the bell and it ringed.  
The two walk around the ring in their respected stances. Fire gets Styles in a headlock but Styles quickly gets him on the rebound in which each reverse other so effectively, it sends a gracious pop through the crowd. Styles gets a first edge and hits an arm drag on Fire. He then takes it around and turns it toward his head. Fire goes for a push as he gets in a headlock. Fire powered out of the headlock. Quickly, Fire runs to the ropes and gets to go a weird side kick. Styles recovers rather quickly as Fire picks him up. Fire executes a magnificent looking suplex on Styles. Fire hits a high energy chop that roars the crowd in the building. Kenan Fire hits a rolling kick on Styles. Fire goes for his first cover. "One..."  
AC Styles fights out of that pin and then a grapple a few seconds later. They scramble the ring looking for openings multiple times. There is an enzuigiri from Styles which looks like it doesn't get the impact Styles intended. He then picks Fire up avoiding two punches and surges a fireman's carry face buster. The intensity made the ring shake. Styles goes for the cover here. "One..."  
Nothing. Styles immediately goes to Fire's legs. AC Styles scores with a muta lock on Kenan Fire. Fire with his energy, fights it and gets out of the lock. This seems to drain Fire a little from there. Styles accidentally only gets knees on a Pelé Kick. At this point they get up as the kick didn't do much to Fire. The fatigue seems to be settling in until Styles takes a hurricarana from Kenan Fire taking the pin. "One...Two..."  
Fire gets out of it breathing hard. Styles gets up while Fire struggles to. AC Styles pulls a tornado DDT out of nowhere. However, Styles landed on his head and is just as shaken up as fire is. They each take a few moments to get up as they look pretty drained. Fire whips Styles into the turnbuckles. AC Styles with a sliding forearm smash to the head. Styles looks like he wants to go for a cover but then chooses to pick Fire up. AC Styles uses a belly to belly pile driver that really got its mark. He covers Fire holding his legs. "One...Two..."  
Almost a three but Fire powers out. After they get up, AC Styles spins Fire around and is surprised when a running dropkick connects. Styles goes down exceptionally hard. Fire uses the time Styles is down to regain stamina. Raving facial neck snap by Kenan Fire. Fire continues his momentum with a face buster that broke AC Styles open. "That was just disgusting" Wilcox said. Pin.  
"One...Two..."  
Styles got his elbow up. Styles rubs his forehead to counteract the impending blood while Kenan Fire grabs him up. Styles counters an avalanche with a raised discus clothesline. Kenan Fire gets a bloody sunday by Styles. "One...Two..."  
Fire gets shoulder up. Back brain buster from Styles on Fire which missed considerably. However, Styles still goes for the pin. "How did he get that one off?" Wilcox asked.  
"One...Two..."  
Fire kicks out. Styles looks like he is figuring out what to do and that's when Kenan Fire pulled a power slam out of nowhere. Atomic drop by Fire on Styles. Fire takes Styles off-guard with a taunt to the crowd. They boo him. Side suplex from Fire. "That a boy Fire" Wilcox said. Fire goes for the victory.  
"One...Two..."  
Fire gets ram shacked right after the kick out. "These two men have given everything they have thus far, even though they have already had matches tonight. What a great display of durability from these competitors, tonight." Anthony told the viewers thrilled. Styles goes outside the ropes and launches himself off them. Fire counters the Phenomenal Forearm by Styles. This leaves Styles on the ground. Fire doesn't hesitate to go for the victory again. "Does he have it?"  
"One...Two..."  
Nope. Fire reverses an AC Styles pele kick. "That was a close one, there!" Garrett reacted. Kenan Fire moves in for the kill but is blindsided by a snap suplex from Styles to the canvas. Styles appears to be excessively fatigued while Kenan Fire looks gassed but still has considerable amount of match drive.  
"Okay, Styles is done for tonight. That is what cheating gets you." Wilcox said. This saying gets a weird stare from Broussard. AC Styles punches Fire a little but not enough to do anything. "Styles. Stop it. You are winded" Some more punches from Styles but he missed all of them on Fire. A badly executed Bloody Sunday by Styles on Fire. "That didn't get the light of day" Styles goes for the cover.  
"One...Two..."  
Fire just gets his shoulder up. Fire reverses a Styles Clash attempt then Styles reverses a Round Up attempt. Kenan Fire strikes Styles hard. Fire whips Styles to the turnbuckle. Spinning bulldog in the corner on Styles. Styles is down for a while. After Styles is finally up, Kenan Fire misses a Round Up and lands chest first on the mat. An inverted sit out power slam from Fire on Styles. Styles cannot get up at all. Fire is sweating tired and struggles to get up. When he gets up he picks up Styles slowly. Kenan Fire spins Styles around. Kenan Fire hits the Round up. "Aww". A lot of the crowd sounded. Fire goes for the pin  
"One...Two...Three!"  
Fire's music hit blazing through the arena. Kenan Fire is astatic in all his moves while still on the ground. He sweats like a fountain and keeps a big face of triumph. The crowd reacts heavily mixed. "Here is your winner, and the first NPC Undisputed World Renowned Champion! Kenan Fire!" Kenan grabbed the belt as the referee held up his hand. He in turn climbs each turnbuckle, working the fans as they are semi pleased.  
"I am the man!" Fire shouted as loudly as he possibly could. Styles was still breathing heavily outside of the ring. He high fived fans as he got up. Styles showed a defective face as his open forehead wound stopped sheading and as he looked at Kenan Fire with the championship and then slowly left. Fire left the ring still taunting the fans and screamed again while on the ramp. He held the championship in a terrific pose as he was still on the ramp. Woo! A woman in the audience yelled out. Fire blinked for her on his way out.  
"There we have it, folks. The first world champion." Garrett said.  
"Kenan Fire deserved this championship. He worked three great matches in one night and had so much fire! Pun intended guys." Mike said.  
"His first battle was more of a squash, though." Broussard let him know.  
"Luther, please. Three matches in one night is amazing. Fire has a hell of a lot of stamina." Wilcox responded.  
"You're right, Mike, but there is no denying the fight AC Styles went through. I'd say these two guys just marked the type of fight you'll go through to win the world championship." Garrett told Wilcox.  
"Can't argue with that, Tony. Boy am I glad Kenan won, though. He fits the bill as far as I'm concerned. And he doesn't cheat like Styles. He's the perfect champion." Wilcox said  
"This was a great match. Congratulations to the first ever Undisputed champion, Kenan Fire. This will do it for us tonight folks. We hope you enjoyed this show. I want to thank all the fans for making this possible. Good night." Garrett said to close the show.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breakout** June 2016  
To open up the show comes a man in a three-piece suit who makes his way to the ring with no music or video. The people are wondering who he is as there are resounding whos from the audience. He gets in the ring through the second rope. He makes a pleased facial expression. The mic dips in his hand. "Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Breakout!" The crowd cheered on pleased. "Let me say that again. Welcome to Breakout!" he said with greater voice depth.  
"My name is Richard Stanlans and I am the NPC general manager. Now in looking at the entire NPC World Championship tournament, I saw some promising individuals who with just another move would have moved on further to the finals title match up. Those guys might want another chance to prove them self which is why we will present a number one contenders match. I'm am doing this because I humbly believe in second chances and as the genreal manager, I can make this happen. Whoever wins this match in the sanction will be amongst the first in line for a world title shot. Whoever is hungry enough will win the Fatal 4 Way match tonight for that privledge. That match will be Wess Reynolds vs. Kai Lee vs. Dante Rivera vs. AC Styles! Thank you and let us have a good show tonight for all those in attendance" he mouthfulled to the pleasure of most fans. He got out of the the ring shaking his head at the people. They cheered loudly.  
"You heard that, Anthony?" Mike asked.  
"Of course. The men who came up a bit short will battle it out and just maybe one of them may still get a title out of it. This will be mighty entertaining battles!" Garrett replied.  
"Rightly so, Tony. I can just imagine what that AC Styles is going to do this time to try to win. He'll probably stay out of the fight until the other three guys beat the mess out of eachother then he'll hook someones legs and become the the first contender" Wilcox said.  
Garrett laughed for a moment. "I don't think the others will allow him to do that, Mike. But if he somehow did it that way, Richard Stanlons would not be proud."  
"No one should be proud of AC Styles." Wilcox got angry.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight also will be the champion Kenan Fire's first match since becoming our world champion." Garrett declared.  
"That will be something. Kenan sure is a battler and I hope he keeps that title for a long time. I'm looking forward to that" Wilcox responded to Garrett.  
"Me too, Mike." Anthony told Wilcox.  
Here in the backstage hallway, we see the general manager going over something on paper. Bruce Hicks approaches Stanlons. "What's the big idea about this Fatal Four Way? I'm a veteran and I should be the first on your list when you consider to book big matches! What's your excuse? Huh?"  
Richard looked at Hicks with a weird stare like Hicks was a lunatic. He then put both his hands on Bruce signaling him to back up. Bruce did so still hot with anger. Richard grinned showing a kind of favor and approval. "First of all, I don't have to give you any excuse or explanation for-" he raised his voice, "Anything I do" Hicks was struck still with blurts of anger as he stepped back further. "And you were not in the tournament for the world title, so therefore you have no place in this match. You need to prove yourself first"  
Hicks made a face of disdained amazement before yelling in his softest voice possible "Prove myself? I've been doing that in this business for years, way longer than anyone who was in the god damn tournament. Even longer than Kenan Fire!"  
"Are you whining again? He means prove yourself in NPC, you old fool." Tyler Hill said as he overheard them and walked up to Hicks.  
"So you are a spy or something now? Mind your own business kid or else I will put my foot in your-" Hicks got interrupted by Stanlons.  
"Stop it! Stop it right now! You two sound like you're really against each other, huh?" Richard asked the two of them after getting noticeably annoyed. They both looked at him shocked. Tyler adjusted his semi long hair. "Since you think he would do no good, then we'll all see coming next when the two of you take on an all new tag team who is appraently hungry after what we have seen of them so far. Believe me, you'll both want to win this one since this will be each of your debuts." Hill looked at Hicks disgusted as Hicks did the same. Richard walked away smiling and looked back at them a few times.  
"Oh great. Now my Bruce is getting treated like garbage. That Hill is the one who needs to prove himself." Wilcox retorted.  
"It's official now. They will face the tag team that was fired from NIW. That team sure will have a grudge tonight and the match is right now!" Garrett told the camera.  
A young man with blond hair can out to rock music on the stage. He wore yellow and black tights with black elbow pads and boots for gear. He looked around at the crowd, who were for the most part non reactive, and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall. On his way to the ring, from Leiria, Portugal, weighing 179 pounds, Tyler Hill!" Hill jumped while on the ramp and slid in the ring then looked at the crowd again. They kind of warmed up to him a bit. He chilled on the ropes as his music came to a stop.  
Death Lingers by Loser Pride played to boos from the crowd. A short haired middle aged man appeared with blue shorts and brown t-shirt. "And his partner from Alberta, Canada, Bruce Hicks!" The man was noticeably angry walking slowly. He looked at Hill a few times before he entered the ring by the steps. He dusted his hit off before he entered the ring through the second rope. His music stopped as he and Tyler Hill just started a stand down toward each other at nose level.  
"These guys better focus. Who knows who could be debuting." Wilcox said. At that, Hicks and Hill stopped confronting each other and looked at the stage awaiting their opponents. Hicks looked at Hill making a psst motion toward him.  
"And their opponents.-" The announcer was interrupted.  
At that the lights dimmed as a familar woman came out to cheers. The camera tuned in toward the aisles to show she wore black and red ring gear with a black leather suede shirt. The woman grabbed a microphone from her chest at blurted, "Shh. Shut up. They finally here. The two of all. Them who gunna shows Tommy and company what it is. Luke and Edward. My Freelancers!" Devious by Dale Oliver played. She made a fancy nod to the stage as two men with navy camouflage came out. The fans were roaring to them. The girl showed them as if they were some art.  
They walked looking determined. They walked in opposite directions on the stage. As the lights came up again the taller guy cracked his knuckles while the shorter one stretched shouting, "We are going to bust you guys brains in!" Bruce Hicks finally stopped his angry look at Hill and quickly looked at Edward. He then looked at Hill again.  
"These guys are pretty intimadating, Tony." Mike reacted as The Freelancers walked to the ring followed by the woman and got in from the second rope.  
They both looked at Hicks and Tyler Hill like they were fresh meat. The girl stayed near the apron. Their music stopped as the crowds reaction was two times louder. "We haven't done this in a while." Edward said outloud to Luke. Luke looked at Edward and the girl with a smile then looked back at his opponents in an injurious grin.  
"Go ahead guys, take them by storm!" the woman said with the microphone. She dropped. That gained a big cheer from the crowd. It also got Luke and Edward pumped up.  
Hicks quickly got out of the ring and said to Hill, "I can take him, young blood. I don't need your help." Hill got up the apron behind the ropes as Edward did the same.  
The first two to start the tag match are Bruce Hicks and Luke. Hicks shouted out things presumably to get at Luke as they are at the center of the ring. Hill didn't seem cool with Hicks as his partner. "Bruce and Tyler don't appear to be in unison with each other." Garrett said. Luke responded with a slap right on his chin. This infurates Hicks so that he hit a right hand on Luke. Now Luke instantly recovers and went for a pop up powerbomb on Luke at the split second. Luke succeedded. He covered. "One...Two"  
"And that's no good. Luke has got the upper hand early on Bruce" Garrett protested. Hicks got up to a couple of punches and a bodyslam. Luke went for another cover.  
"One...Two"  
As Bruce Hicks tried to get to his feet, Luke grappled him for a few minutes. Hicks almost got him to slip but Luke backdropped Bruce Hicks out of a piledriver attempt. Luke struggled to pick him up. "That's how you take them by storm" the woman said. Thus, Luke hit a right hand on Bruce Hicks as rapid payback for what Hicks did earlier on. This left Hicks very groggy and in turn Luke hit a high kick on Bruce Hicks. Edward looked like he wanted in on the action at this point so there was a tag between The Freelancers. Edward hit a speedy flying forearm on Hicks as Luke got behind the ropes.  
"Get up, Bruce! Don't be winded" Mike said. With the fast momentum moving, Edward stimulated the audience. The woman got in on the action too shouting Freelancers hype. That's when Edward tried what looked like a Mic Check. Hicks countered the move by turning it into a jaw breaker. "That a boy, Hicks!" Bruce Hicks with Edward down looked toward Tyler Hill with a light frown tagging him in. Tyler Hill frowned back at Hicks and whipped Edward into the ropes and hit a forearm.  
"What do you think of that, elder?" Hill said. With that Hicks told him to let him in because he could do better. Hill gestured no and hit a dropkick on Edward. He went for a victory.  
"One...Two"  
Edward powered out making Hill look like a toddler. Just as Edward had got on his knees, a high lightning kick by Hill sent him back on the ground dismayed. Seeing his opponent on the ground, Hill tagged in to Bruce Hicks. Hicks scored with a powerbomb that didn't get the landing he hoped. He tried to go for a cover but Edward didn't let him. Edward then irish whipped Hicks and blocked a suplex attack by Hicks on the rebound. Edward from there got space enough to do a quick tag to Luke who was red hot on the momentum spectrum. "This is our opening! They about to cut you guys head off!" the girl screamed. Luke rounded Hicks up and hit another pop up powerbomb. He tagged Luke back in. It was at this point The Freelancers had Bruce Hicks to themselves and Tyler Hill looked like he didn't want to interfere. They each picked Hicks up and hit their Reality Check. Edward goes for a win.  
"Here are your winners. The Freelancers!" the announcer said. The woman entered the ring and and got in between Luke and Edward to raise their hands.  
"That's just the beginning." she kept yelling as her partners stayed looking dominant.  
"You right." Edward kept repeating as well.  
By this time Hill was out of the arena. Hicks was outside the ring. He made an angry stare at The Freelancers which became a standoff between the three.  
"If I had a real tag partner, I could spit chum like you two for breakfast!" Hicks yelled. This made Luke try to get out of the ring but the girl and Edward held him back. Luke roared so loud that it could be felt as far as the top of the arena. Hicks keep going back but keep his front to them. Edward hugged Luke and must have assured him things were going to be okay. The woman smack talked with Hicks in which she had the upper hand.  
On the big screen we see a tall man in civillian shorts jumping up and down repeatedly in his dressing room. The crowd seemed invested enough in him. Another guy in a navy blue suit came up to this man with a microphone and said "Hi. I'm Robert Kaman and we just found out that coming up next, you will face the NPC Undisputed champion. Your thoughts on your upcoming match?"  
"I'm gonna show everyone why I should be the first one to go for that title. Kenan Fire you think you are so cool because of your name but I'm gonna edge everyone off their seat when I splatter your head all over. I know that didn't sound right but I don't care. Don't look at the champion but look at me because I'm gonna challenge him like Hogan did to Andre. I didn't win every championship in NXT for nothing. I earned my dues and I'm gonna show every one why I'm the man!" he flexed his muscles and winked to the camera. "This is for you, honies. The man withhighlights in the right places"  
(Commercial Break)  
"The next match will be our Kenan's first ever match as champion. By the looks of what that guy just said on the tron, it won't be a walk in the park for Kenan!" Anthony spoke.  
"Yeah. But this guy must not of seen the match where he got the title. Kenan deserved the win and this guy is a little bit too snarky for someone who hasn't even debuted yet. Let's see." Wilcox said.  
The announcer stepped inside the ring eagerly. The Memory Remains by Metallica blasted from the arena.  
"The next contest is a singles match." The same man from earlier came out in sweatpants and T-shirt with sunglasses on.  
"There is no sun. What is this guys problem." Wilcox argued to himself.  
"From Stanford, Connecticut. Adrian Watts!" He seemed very sure of himself. Watts took off his clothes by ripping them in the same manner as Hulk Hogan. He then gestured to the crowd making an subfuscous grin. He went in the ring. His music stopped.  
The Twisting Knife by Danko Jones sounded to some very intense mixed reactions. The world champion came out in his fiery one piece costume with a mean face. His large golden metallic title, that said in large letters NPC on the front, was around his waist and he took it off to show Watts at the center of the ring.  
"And from Neumark, Brandenburg, he is the NPC Undisputed World-Renowned Champion, Kenan Fire!" Kenan then walked to the ring in a trooper like way. He entered the ring and pointed his fist at Watts. Watts stared at the champion breathing hard. The song stopped.  
"This should be fantastic" Garrett said just before the bell rang.  
Kenan Fire goes after Watts to start the match playing follow the leader. Watts was still getting out of harms way when he yelled to the crowd. "This is your champion, folks!" Watts said. At that Kenan Fire cornered him catching him off guard. Fire then got off with an arching heel kick. He got that one to go on Watts. They both arise to their feet quickly and Fire gets whipped to the left ropes by Watts. A dropkick connects, and Watts goes down. He is a little shaken up from that. After Adrian Watts is to his knees, Fire with his amazing stamia goes to the ropes and a stiff high kick is censuated. Fire was victorious there and he went for a pin.  
"One...Two"  
Watts just narrowly gets his legs up. "This guy Adrian is such a phony. Fire is owning the hell out of him in this match. That's what happens when you are too focused on the crowd." Wilcox reacted. Watts gets up, as does Fire, but is unsuccessful in his watt bomb attempt. This leads the way for an oppurtunity for Fire to go for a gut kick. He is successful. This leaves Watts groggy for a moment and Fire uses this to hit a rolling kick on Watts. "Ouch. This is over right here." Watts went down farely tough. Fire arched on Watts stomach for a cover.  
"One...Two"  
Kenan Fire shows a cutting small amount of frustration but known for him to panic or worry. Fire crops to his legs and picks up Watts and gets to go an avalanche on him. This missed as Watts countered the avalanche with a raised foot to the face of Fire. Adrian Watts sees a great oppurtunity as Fire is down. He decides to take advantage with a no mercy. He german suplexed Fire once and the fans thought that was it but no. He did it again. Another time. One more time but this one made Mike Wilcox nervous. Fire looked rather out of it. Watts goes for a victory. "One...Two"  
Kenan Fire kicks out enraged at Watts previous sea of moves. Kenan Fire stretched to whip Watts into the corner but was surprised with a great Watt bomb to the turnbuckle. This got Watts excited. While Fire was laying on the mat below the turnbuckle, Watts raised his hands signaling he was going to rag a snowball. For about twenty seconds he did this getting optimum heat from the audience. Unbeknowest to Watts, he left enough time for Kenan Fire to recover in which Watts noticed at the last second to do anything about. He kicked Fire in the gut as Fire just got up. Adrian Watts fired a Shock Drop on Fire. His finisher didn't connect as Fire avoided the drop. This got Watts upset as he ran at Fire getting at a forearm. However, Watts walked into a face crusher from Fire. Fire hit that the best he could as Watts went down "Adrian Watts can barely stand." Garrett announced to the home viewers. Fire sees a great opening after Watts struggled insufferably to get up. He connects with a vicious Round up to the chest of Watts. "That was indeed fire." He pins Watts.  
"One...Two...Three!"  
"Here is your winner. The NPC Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion, Kenan Fire!" the announcer said with a microphone. The referee handed Fire the title in which he snatched and raised in the center of the rings. He looked back at Watts who jumbled out of the ring still hurt. Kenan Fire raised the title even higher.  
"Boy, what a contest. That Adrian Watts is no joke from where I sit. The match had a title match atmoshere. I'm sure he will make it big here in NPC. " Garrett reacted.  
"Eh. He is to into himself for that to happen. I will say that at least he takes a win like a man, unlike AC Styles." Wilcox replied to Anthony as Fire left the stage.  
"Whatever you say. The fatal four way is soon ahead. So folks stay tuned because that will be one heck of a ride." Anthony retorted.  
(Commercial Break)  
A beatiful petite woman with red hair was seen standing outside her locker room in a sordid way. She was titled to the side and had headphones on listening to her ipod. The woman jerked a little but had a serious face. Richard Stanlans came to her and said "Hi. Ms. Raven. Our women's wrestling will start soon and I just wanted to let you know that you could play a big part in it."  
She looked at him as if to question what he told her then asked vigorously in her deep feminie voice "The championship will be attainable, right?"  
"Oh of course. The title does not belong to Kalexa Sigmon anymore. It is going to be completely revamped. The name will change to. But for now, we are still recruiting females. It's a process that is quite long. But I want to assure you that since you were the first to sign with us, we will make sure you are among the first to battle for the title." he said smiling.  
The woman made no smile and quietly told him, "I will be champion. Raven has what it takes to drive all the competition in this business. That is what will happen, okay." She seemed annoyed after she said that.  
"Okay." Stanlans was mildy shaken. She walked away from him down the tailor hall. The camera followed. Raven was stopped by another woman. The woman was a little taller and had tattoos all over her arms and stomach. The girl wore blue lipstick and had her hair in a straight fringe.  
"Don't be so sure of yourself. I'll be among the first to go for the title like you as well. And believe me when I say, my experience will lead me to be the face of the women. Believe that, missy." the other woman said. Raven looked at her in a threatening way.  
"And who are you? Ugly Betty?" Raven asked strongly.  
"I'm Jet but you can call me the lady who'll be the first women's champion here. I can't stand certain girls, who think that they are scaring you when they look at you. Don't think you can control me. It's so easy to tell that you think you're so tough but just like the Kalexca, I won't be pushed around. That's all I'm saying, girl." the woman walked away from Raven touching her shoulder. Raven stared at her intrudingly as she left.  
The screen went black and then it showed a long boned man wearing a Chinese jacket. The man had short spikey hair, light eyes, and a shirt that would get him arrested in a certain county. He was in a room where the lights were dimmed slightly. The room was empty except for the guy and some boxes .The camera showed him smiling with vile energy and kneeled effortlessly staring into the camera. He said excruciatingly loud. "You wanna know who I am? I'm the man whose going to wire chain anyone who steps in my way. I don't care what I'll have to use to do it."  
He then let out a wickedly gagging voice before he said soft compared to previously. "I'll let you all in on a secret. I love receiving and giving pain. That has always been my best hobby. I'd say it was my major in high school and look where I am now."  
The man kneeled further and put an enraged face looking down then looking back up into the camera. "Here, I'm going let people know that they haven't seen fierce until they've met me and it doesn't matter who I show, they will be shocked in the most intense ways. Sorry if that seems a little frightening for all of you but guess you can say that wherever I am, I'm just a troublemaker..." He then laughed uncontrollably. The tron went blank.  
"Okay, I see we've got some weirdos now in the company." Mike said in a flaky manner. "Hope Stanlans knows what he's doing. That guy seems like the type that can fall one hundred feet and smile."  
"It does look as if he has a haunting demeanor, Mike." Garrett responded.  
"Yeah. One that will scare all the kids watching this show along with the people he faces. Who knows? Maybe this wacky dude has something for us." Wilcox said.  
"No kidding. Folks, I'm delighted to tell you all that it is time for the Fatal Four Way match!"  
"Yes! I've been waiting for this all show. These guys are going to light it up!" Wilcox said.  
Mahir Paradise by Rrodmot blazed the fans. Dante Rivera came out to a mixed reaction. He shook his head on the stage with an aggressive facial look. "The following is a Fatal Four Way match to determine the number one contender for the NPC Undisputed Championship." the announcer said as Dante Rivera raised his hand in a fist on the ramp. "Making his way to the ring, from Pardesiyah, weighing 187 lbs., Dante Rivera!" Rivera got into the ring by the second rope and shook his head again.  
Striker band music came on as a man with a buzz cut came out with dark pink ring gear. "From Winterswijk, Meddo, Wess Reynolds!" He strowed down the ramp going in at the bottom. He hyped the crowd as Rivera clearly didn't like him.  
Valley Man from Deep by Ricosphre Bros played. The fans were booing loudly. Out came Lee who walked slowly. "And from Zhoucuolun, weighing 264 pounds, Kai Lee!" The crowd grew even more louder at his face, which seemed to always be in a frown.  
"This man's face is iconic now." Wilcox spoke. Lee entered the ring through the the top and got on the turnbuckle making an angry face at the crowd . He reverted his look to Rivera and Reynolds as he got down from the turnbuckle and his soundtrack finished. Rivera seemed staggered at Lee.  
The crowd popped very loud once Phenomenal by CFO$ played. Styles came out with white and black gear this time. He did his signature knee hand smash gesture at the stage and they roared. "From Jacksonville, weighing 218 pounds, AC Styles!" the announcer then left the ring promptly. Lee and Rivera were looking at eachother and AC multiple times while Reynolds looked at the crowd. AC banged his hands on those steps and got in the ring repeating his gesture. AC got off the turnbuckle to a small rally of AC Styles chants. His music stopped. There was a four man stand off as the referee got into the ring. He signaled the bell.  
"Here we go!" Wilcox said eagerly.  
All the guys leveled each other man to man. Styles went after Lee and Reynolds took a loaf of punches from Rivera. Lee caught Styles to the corner and rised up to try a forearm to the face. It connected which put him with the upper hand on Styles. Rivera still had the upper hand as he shifted his momentum for a big backdrop on Reynolds. This move by Rivera was executed well. This prompted Rivera to go for a cover on Reynolds. "Come on!" Rivera said.  
"One..."  
Reynolds kicked out and got to his feet as soon as he could. Styles and Lee were battling but took a blind eye to that count presumably since it was so early on in the match. Lee controls Styles to which Styles couldn't grapple over his strength. "Don't tell me he is going to try this." Wilcox was shocked. Kai Lee, with Styles still down, only gets knees on a splash. It missed for the most part. On the other side of the ring, Reynolds used his hands to to take down River's right thigh thus taking him to the crowd. Reynolds got up as he was still on the floor and used a dirty tactic of stomping him non stop. AC Styles takes advantage of Lee's botched splash as he gets to go a Pele kick on Lee. This fired up Styles who was owning up to the task of Lee. Styles whipped Lee into the turnbuckles and aced him with an enziguri. Styles goes for a cover.  
"One..." Reynolds stomped on Styles to stop the count. Reynolds mounts on Styles and starts a string of punches to Styles' chest. He didn't seem like he wanted to stop. Closely to them, Lee got up but was unaware of Rivera. This saw Rivera go for a hip toss on Lee.  
"You have got to be kidding me. A man of his size getting the big beast up?" Wilcox said in shock again. Rivera surprising executed that move to a T. Reynolds was still in control of Styles and applied a headlock. He got out the lock. Rivera power punched Reynolds out cold to stop the submission. Lee was still shaken up from the hip toss and got out of the ring for a bit. Styles got up but was put down by Rivera. Rivera ceased this oppurtunity to go to the top of the ropes to perform something on Styles. However, then came a badly executed second rope splash by Rivera. However, Rivera did not let that stop him as he and Styles were on their feet and he cuffed Styles and went for a flying elbow from. He barely hit the target. "Rivera is somewhat sloppy in this one, Mike." Garrett reacted. Wilcox humbly agreed. Rivera was blind sided that Styles elbowed him back as he was hardly affect from Rivera's. Reynolds got back up and helped Styles with a double backdrop to Dante Rivera. Reynolds then shifted his attention to Kai Lee outside the ring. Styles picked Rivera up but was punched lightly by him. He then hit a dropkick on Dante Rivera. This sent Rivera down and out. Styles saw an opening to do something and he wasn't going to let it go over him. He got out the ropes and then springed on the top ropes and went for a flying knee to the face of Rivera. This was done to perfection. Styles went for a cover.  
"One...Two"  
Reynolds, at a pace, got in to the ring and stopped the pin by stomping on AC Styles' head the hardest he could. "Okay. Styles has cheated before but this was a little too much for me. Grotesque." Wilcox protested. Styles head was patted in presenting a possible concussion. Reynolds took advantage of this by getting Styles up and going to the ropes and issuing a gruesome standing leg lariat. "What is this guys problem?" The lariat knocked out Styles to the point where he couldn't even go down. This was when Reynolds used a basement dropkick to the knee on Styles to take him to the ground. Reynolds went for the victory.  
"One...Two" Kai Lee broke the pin up as fast as he could since he was busy with dominating Rivera who was laid out ice cold in the corner.  
"It looks like we've seen the last of AC Styles tonight" Anthony spoke as medics checked out Styles who bled. AC Styles was helped by the team out to backstage. Back to the ring, Lee was caught off guard by Wess Reynolds' fierceness which granted Reynolds with a seed of momentum. Reynolds tried to irish whip Lee but Lee had to much weight in which once the rebound came up, Wess Reynolds missed a clothesline. Lee took advantage with a standing spinebuster.  
Lee didn't stop there as he went for a brutal seated powerbomb on Reynolds. He got that one to go. Lee got up fast and put Reynolds through a crazy headbutt. This knocked out Reynolds. Rivera got up and came at Lee as Reynolds was done. Lee clearly had Rivera with a high angle sidewalk slam in which he pushed Rivera out of the ring. Lee saw a place to try a Rude Awakening on Rivera in which he took. He succeeded which set him up in that ring for his finishing move. Lee tries his Bridging German Suplex. He got it to go. Sweating, he pinned. "One...Two...Three".  
His music hit. "Here is your winner and the number one contender for the NPC World Renowned Championship, Kai Lee." Reynolds and Rivera left one by one. Lee looked at the crowd and showed little emotion even though he put his hands up. His face was so the crowd just wanted to boo him. As he was in the ring madly cheerful and still with his hands up the crowed kept their negative reaction.  
"Piss off" Lee yelled brushing off the fans. An interviewer got into the ring as Lee's music stopped. Just as he put the microphone up to Lee's mouth, Kenan Fire's entrance song sounded to a very loud but mixed reaction. He came out with his flame attire and had the golden championship around his waist. Fire looked at Lee as a bulldog looking at another bulldog as he made his way to the ring. Surprisingly, he got in the ring slowly and eyed Lee. Lee looked on aggresively.  
"Kai looks like he wants to burst Kenan's head. But he's not doing anything." Wilcox said.  
"This will sure be the match of the night next week folks. Good night." Anthony presumed.  
They stood in the ring in a face off as the camera faded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breakout** July 2016

Loud as a stadium, they were on fire. That is the audience for this show. "It is electric in here! Tonight we will have Kenan Fire's first title defense as he will go one on one with Kai Lee for our main event. Mike, I've got to ask you something. How do you feel about this match?"

"Kenan Fire will have his hands full because that Kai is such a big crybaby that hates to not get his way but at the end of the day Kenan must be victorious because he's miles better than that giant momma's boy.

"That sure is a way to put it. Ladies and folks, we also have a mountain of debuts that we are proud of and hope you will be to. To start it all off, let's get to the first contest." Anthony said as the bell rang along with royal music. A tall man with a gold and purple cape entered with both of his hands in a pose. He touched his head where his crown was to make sure it was on right.

"From the Philippines, weighing 200 pounds, he is the Ruler of the Ring, Pol the King!" The spokesman told the crowd as the man walked to the ring.

"Really? This fool acts like he owns the place." Mike said.

"Well, Jerry did say ruler of the ring." Garrett replied. Mike sighed.

Pol suddenly walked slow and looked to his left as he signaled for his music to stop. "Hello my peasants!" The crowd shot him mean daggers as he went inside the ring. "Cheer as I'm about to begin my reign as the most supreme wrestler you've all ever seen. My dominance shall not be without merit!" he said as he dropped the microphone. He took off his cape and crown. He specially put the crown in the timekeepers hand and sworn on him to safeguard it. This made the crowd silent, which was not good.

A certain rock core theme song played. At that, all the arena lights went off. A slim man with a black jacket walked out at a pace. The Natron lighting studded on him very bright. As he walked to the top of the ramp his name was called. "And his opponent, from Sin City. Weighing 220 pounds, Sinn!" Sin stopped at the ramp with a stare into the lights. He turned around to jump and high five the fans.

"This man must think he's high and mighty when it's clear the fans don't care." Mike retorted.

"Mike, are you still mad about AC Styles? Jeez, you're hating on everyone tonight", Tyrone asked.

"Hey, don't judge me." Wilcox replied. Sin went inside the ring through by the steps fast as he stared at Pol while taking his jacket off.

"And here we go. The first match of many tonight with two new wrestlers who are aching for their chance to go toe to toe with the champion Kenan." Garrett said as the bell ringed.

Sin threw his jacket out from the top rope. Pol looked at Sin as he walked up to him and said "You shall be the first example of my dominance over all the masses!"

"Oh yeah?" Sin replied as he sent a quick forearm taking Pol off his feet. He walked around the ring waiting for him to get up. Pol got up as fast as he could, but Sin Irish whipped him to the right ropes. Unfortunately, for Sin, off the rebound he walked right into a clothesline from Pol. Pol then went down to grapple Sin as he was still on the ground. They did a grapple war for about two minutes as Sin's upper body strength let him take control of the match as he stood up.

"That Pol is a damn good grappler. But it doesn't matter when you're as strong as nails!" Mike said. Sin let go of his arms and kneed Pol the King in the gut which took him to the ground. Sin eyed the ground as went to the top rope. The crowd was low but warming up to him. And that's when he hit a strong elbow drop perplexing Pol.

"That elbow might have turned Pol into the peasant." Mike said.

"Surely." Tony replied. Sin got up and moved in for a kill. He waited for Pol to start getting up when he went back a little and used his right leg to Curb Stomp Pol! He went for the pin.

"One. Two. Three!"

The bell sounded as the referee raised Sin's hand. The audience slightly cheered for him. Pol left the ring very angry.

"Sin doesn't seem to look like he is happy, mad, or sad about this." Tony perceived.

"That's because he knows he cheated with that forearm in the beginning of the match. He should be ashamed." Mike frustratingly said.

"Oh, not that again. Why is someone always cheating to you?" Tyrone asked Mike.

"Look, you have to be blind not to see that, Tyrone. I mean Tony, I know you saw how Sin cheated with that."

"Well, Pol was definitely not expecting that!" Tony replied. "Our next match should be a thriller as Adrian Watts attempts to redeem himself over a loss to the champion last time around." Sin left the ring and the stage.

Adrian Watts's music played. He was assured of himself. As the announcer said his name, Watts took off his clothes by way of rip. He made a grin to the audience and went into the ring. He awaited his opponent.

"And from Ireland, weighing 200 pounds, Aiden Balor!" the guy with the mic yelled.

"Oh boy! An Irish wrestler. This shall be interesting." Garrett told his co-commentators. A skinny man in a leather jacket came out kneeling very frankly. He then crawled to the upper ramp. He stood in a certain pose with his hands and left foot touching the ground and right leg bent for a while. He kept looking around until he finally got up only to get back into the same pose again and again. Balor then jumped the top rope to get in the ring and made a similar pose in the middle.

"Boy, what a weirdo." Mike said. The bell rung.

"The match begins as Balor seems to be intimidating Adrian a little. He's forcing him into a quick grapple. Adrian wants out but Balor's mind is made up." Garrett called the match. Watts is strutted by Balor in a tight unnamed hold. He struggles to get out wrangling his body. Balor forces him to the ground with ease before Watts did the same thing to him off a miscalculation by Balor. Watts ends up hitting a back kick at Balor. This sent him to the ground startled. Balor got up and tried to punch Watts. This was unsuccessful as Adrian Watts leveled him with a spinout power bomb. "And he goes for the pin."

"One. Two…" Balor kicks out. Watts elbowed Balor while they were still on the ground. He got up and elbowed Balor once more and he went for the Wattbomb as Aiden Balor came to his feet. It was no good. Balor, after the miss from Watts, strewed toward the ropes and skewered Adrian Watts with a head lock driver.

"Now that had to hurt." Garrett reacted.

"You're telling me? Watts should be strong enough to block that from this shrimp." Mike replied. "Why the hell is he not going for a pin with that one?" Balor went to the top rope as Watts was still on the ground shaking his head. "No, you idiot. Pin him." Balor tried a Coup de Grace.

"Oh, man. Off target." Garrett spoke. "Adrian was able to get away but Aiden might have hurt his knees off that one." Balor covered his knees with both of his hands. Watts saw this and took a short breather in the corner. Watts saw his opportunity at this point as he picked Balor up and scooted for the Shock Drop. Balor countered the move with a kick to the head. This left Balor on the ground as was Watts. Balor struggled to get up. He punched Watts twice which took a lot out of him to execute. Balor got up and coming at him fast was Watts. "Man." Balor tried to counter the Adrian's Special into a Bloody Sunday. He succeeded but had a hard time trying to lift Adrian Watts. "One. Two. Three."

Balor immediately sat down after the bell rung. "What a good one. Eh?" Garrett asked Wilcox.

"Yes." Mike responded. The ref tried to raise Balor's hand but he refused. He got up on the turnbuckle and put both his hands in a fist and raised them up to the crowd. He got mixed reactions.

(Commercial Break)

Sunsets by Powderfinger came on. An athletic build man with long black hair appeared on stage with white tights and wristbands. The man did a peace sign with his hands at the stage. He high-fived fans as he went down the ramp. "Introducing from Tokyo, Himuro Yamamura!" He went up the steps and climbed the top turnbuckle and did the peace sign at the top turnbuckle. He then jumped down as his theme stopped.

"This guy seems to be a good camper. But I hear his opponent will be debuting also." Wilcox said.

"Yes. And that will be now." Tony told Wilcox.

Some hard rock music played. "And his opponent. Foxdre!" A man with full black gear and hat entered having both his hands spread out giving cheer to the fans. He squatted before doing the pose again. He touched fans hands on the ramp. He got on the ring apron with his right hand still on the top turn buckle as he was squatting. He got inside the ring and looked down doing the glory pose more excitedly. He locked eyes with Yamamura. It ringed.

The two competitors grappled each other forcing each other's hands trying to gain a leading. "Himuro seems to have the upper hand in the opening moments of this contest." Garrett said. That's when Foxdre kicked him in the gut. Foxdre moved backwards towards the ropes to come and use his arms on Yamamura's to elevate him to the air and onto the ground. "Great strength by Foxdre to pick up a man that size." Foxdre looked like he wanted to pin but didn't as Yamamura got to his feet quick. Foxdre kicked him in the same place once more. He went up the left bottom top turnbuckle and hit a flying axe handle, in which Yamamura got the full force of it and laid on the ground. "One. Two." Foxdre got frustrated.

Foxdre picked him up and punched him. That looked to stun Yamamura momentarily but Himuro Yamamura got to go an enzuigiri out of nowhere. "This man just leaped up like he wasn't even heavyweight! Not sure this guy Foxdre, who is thinner, can deal with that in the long run." Wilcox reacted. To add to his astonishment, Foxdre had got up clearly dazed from the kick but Yamamura hit a emerald flowsion kai on Foxdre sending him flying. The man in control got up and used his left hand to forearm Foxdre while he still was laid out. Yamamura went on the apron and dazzled the wrestling fans executing a springboard moon sault. "Good night, Foxdre." Yamamura held his stomach as it took some from him as well. But he went outside the ring and onto the top turnbuckle. "What the hell is he doing? You go for a pin after you do a move like that!" Himuro Yamamura tries a diving head-butt on the laid out Foxdre. Foxdre reverses his attempt with a hard elbow in the face. "That's what Himuro gets! He should have pinned the man!" This shifted the momentum heavily. Foxdre floored Himuro Yamamura and tried his Fox Lock.

"Himuro Yamamura had to tap with that one." Garrett said. Foxdre sighed with relief as the bell ringed.

"Here is your winner…Foxdre!" the keeper told the crowd. Yamamura looked very upset at the loss. Foxdre did the spread out arms pose again. Even again as he went on the top turnbuckle.

A few minutes later. "Hello. My name is Blake and I'm here with Foxdre who just was victorious against Himuro Yamamura. How do you feel about that win and what can NPC Breakout fans expect to see from you?" the man put the microphone to Foxdre.

"Well, Blake, the guy weighed over fifty pounds more than me. And he was up and flying like he was smaller than me. So with that said, I definitely feel like I stole that one from him. He had all the tools to beat me. But I guess I am glad he didn't go for the victory after he splashed me. Not sure if I could have kicked out or not." Foxdre said calm.

"And what do you feel the fans can expect to see from you here in NPC Wrestling?"

Foxdre smiled and looked in the camera. "All you wrestling fans out there can expect to see a true expert at wrestling whose mind is always artful in order to pull out a victory. And I do mean always! My mind never takes days off and my own independent fans can attest to that fact. Do mind… The Fox is out and about!" He walked away quietly.

"So cheesy." Mike reacted.

"He has a great message and can speak pretty well." Garrett asked Mike.

"A fox? Really? Himuro had him beat. If it wasn't for Himuro not pinning him, he would have lost. I hate how he's acting like it's because of how smart he is. He is evidently arrogant."

"Here's to him being true about his desires."

"I bet that he will never ever win a match again. He isn't that smart like he claims to be. And a fox as his name? That's just dumb, not smart."

"AC Styles will win the title someday. Mark my words. Be mad all you want." Tyrone told Wilcox.

"Well, obviously he wins the title if he cheats!"

"Show some respect for a man who just got injured. When he comes back he will own the ring. And don't be surprised if he chokes you because of what you said."

"I'm very saddened by what happened to him at the hands of Wess Reynolds. But, honestly I wouldn't be surprised if cheated that injury!"

Tyrone sighed as Garrett told the audience. "Okay. We have one more match before our main event world title match. And this shall be a good one. We have the debuting Troublemaker"

"You mean the fool who is going to wire chain us all?" Wilcox responded.

Shut It Down by Patent Pending rocked the fans. Troublemaker walked out into a spotlight on the stage with blue, black, and yellow rights. He had a chiseled body frame with short spikey hair. He looked around then howled and sprinted down to the ring. He stood in one of the corners and howled. He flexed his knees with his kick pads and cracked his knuckles. He picked up the microphone from the apron. "Here we go with more weirdness." Wilcox said.

"Do you guys like that theme?" he asked the crowd. They roared. But a lot booed. "Look. I might be somewhat of a lunatic and a hardcore match sensation, if you watch the Indies, but I know when something wasn't right. I'm just going to say it right now. I will never usually get involved with another man's problems. But someone crossed the line last week. And I'm calling you out. Yeah, you." He looked into the camera. "Yeah you." He paused and then shifted his voice more seriously. "Wess Reynolds." The crowd booed loudly. He shook his head in agreement with the fans. "What you did was something only a troublemaker would do. But you're not the one called trouble maker. So you crossed the line. And you know what?"

"I wish this idiot would just stop talking." Wilcox reacted.

"Me and AC Styles are good friends. You see, we're both extreme. But different types of extreme. His extreme is more highflying action and my extreme is more like what you did you him!" A level of suspense came over the crowd. "So you know what Reynolds, if you were ever looking to do that to someone, why don't you try the one who can bake you like some butter?" He paused. "Just remember, that was my friend you injured for no reason. And until he's healed, I'm going to be your problem." Troublemaker dropped the mic and had an angry look.

Devious by Dale Oliver came on. As the lights are dimmed and the camera focus straight down the aisle, Edward, who had on camouflage blue pants, walked from right of the stage towards the center stage. "And his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, he is one half of the Freelancers, Edward!" Then he looked towards the ring as the lights come back up and stretched his arms out laughing.

"I got tech! Every trick of the wrestling world I have! And there's not a damn thing that can stop me!" Edward said as he formally walked to the ring. Troublemaker howled, squealed, and cracked his knuckles once more.

"And here we go ladies and gentleman." Tony said right after the bell rung. "Troublemaker starts off the match punching Edward. Troublemaker glides him to ropes but Edward moves out of the way from a superkick."

"Boy was that cat lucky." Wilcox retorted.

Edward then went after Troublemaker putting him in a headlock grapple. He twisted his arms so he wasn't able to break free as easily. Troublemaker used his stomach to continually strike Edward before getting him down with an easy clothesline. "What great combat skills of this guy!?" Troublemaker got on top of the ropes try a springboard attack. His goal was cut short as Edward moved out of the way but awarded his opponent with a punch to the gut as he came down from the aerial maneuver. Troublemaker didn't go down put breathed on his knees. Edward tried to apply a back armlock. It proved successful as his opponent was still on the ground.

"Now this Edward knows how to plan. He clearly knew that this buffoon was going to do some high up top move."

"I wouldn't say he's a buffoon because he just used his foot to juke Edward to the corner." Edward had his hands on his forehead in pain from the very hard kick. Troublemaker stomped him twice before he picked him up and performed a gut wrench. "He is out cold."

Troublemaker went on the top turnbuckle happily. "Do you all want extreme?!" Troublemaker asked the fans. He jumped surreally high trying a shooting star leg drop from the top rope. He executed it well.

"Oh, man. I think he calls that move The Fall Back Plan." Garrett reacted. Troublemaker went for the victory.

"One. Two. Three" Troublemaker shrieked in excitement.

"Here is the winner. Troublemaker!" the man said.

"God. Now he thinks he's going to be able to scare Wess."

Troublemaker got on the top turnbuckle howling loudly. "You guys have not seen nothing yet!" he yelled and raised up both his hands. The fans cheered in excitement.

"Well. That's that. Coming up next. Kenan Fire will defend his championship for the very first time. Stay tuned."

(Commercial Break)

"And we are back, folks, with the main event of the night. The world renowned champion, Kenan Fire, defends his title against Kai Lee in what should be a hell of a battle." Garrett told the TV audience.

"I'm not sure who I pick to win. Kai Lee is for sure a monster but Kenan has a lot of resiliency. I'm going to go out on a limb and choose Kenan to win this match." Mike Wilcox replied.

"Whoever wins, though, will have come through some hard odds."

"Indeed, Tony. But don't bet on Kai winning the championship."

"We'll see."

Kai Lee's theme song Kiyoko Son by Rise and Mars played. Lee came out to strong boos. He was frowning. "This guy always has an angry look. It's like he's NPC's version of the hulk." Wilcox stated. He had blue tights with a white rag on his waist. Lee walked slowly towards the ring and slowly he guided himself to the ring and entered through the top and got on the turnbuckle making an angry face at the crowd. He got down from the turnbuckle yelling "Shut up!" This made the fans boo more.

"Talk about a fierce competitor." Mike said as the crowd awaited for the champion for a moment. Man on Fire sounded. Fire was on the stage to extremely mixed reactions leaning towards negative with his enflamed red-orange bodysuit and had his globe pictured championship in his right hand. Grey smoke had arisen from the ramps.

It came a few more inches on to the stage. He came down the ramp determined and used steps to go by the apron and dust his feet off. He entered the ring and walked to the center. Fire stared at the fans. Then he put his championship on the ground while he took off his suit. Kai Lee's face was filled with anger. Kenan Fire picked up the championship again to put it on his waist.

"The following match is for the NPC Undisputed World Renowned Championship!" the announcer said.

"And it starts now. Beat him down, Kenan!" Mike shouted.

"Wait. I thought you didn't think you knew who would win." Tony asked Mike.

"I don't. But Kenan is the first champion and I will always respect him.

"Introducing first. From Taiwan, weighing 322 pounds, Kai Lee!" he said. Lee looked to the fans with vengeance then back at Fire. "And his opponent." The fans got louder. "From Neumart, Germany, weighing 197 pounds, he is the first and current NPC Undisputed World Renowned Champion, Kenan Fire!" Fire raised his belt to another big mixed reaction. He gave the title to the keeper. Fire warmed up while smiling at Lee. The ring sound took effect.

They each lounge around the ring. Lee takes a few steps right, Fire takes steps left. Lee walks toward Fire fast and stomping. Fire, however, makes every effort to avoid him. Lee does it again, and Fire pounces to the ropes near the apron. "My man must think he's Floyd." Wilcox engaged. Fire was able to strike him on his shoulder but it didn't seem to take anything out of him. That's when Lee took advantage and used his one hand to strike block Fire to the wrestling ground. Fire got up quickly, though. Then Fire avoids him again. Lee appeared to be frustrated. "Quick, Kenan, he just lost his cool." Fire was able to avoid a strong chop by Lee as he whizzed out from the ring through the ropes. Fire bounced back in using both his feet to double boot Kai Lee in the face. This took him down.

"And Kenan pins Kai as he wants to end this one quickly." Garrett proclaimed.

"One." Lee kicks out at a pace. Fire got up as Lee was still on the ground and started a series of stomps. They were heard loud throughout the arena. Lee was on his belly and Kenan punched him in another series mounted on top of his back. Fire got up again and looked to the audience.

"Focus, Kenan!" Mike shouted again. Fire then leveled his attention back to Kai Lee who was half way up. Kenan Fire grabbed his head and positioned into the headlock position and hit a DDT. He studded up and stomped on Lee a few times more. Lee was able to brush Fire off hard onward the ropes. "Don't let him get a power surge!" Mike face palmed. Lee then fired strikes to Fire as he had quite the momentum.

Lee whipped him to the ropes and Fire ducked on his clothesline attempt. Fire kept running and was able to execute a hits a spinning kick to the skull of Lee. Lee was seen to have considerable damage to his head but didn't fall. Right off the top, Fire got to his feet to try a Russian Legsweep. He took down his head along with his feet. Fire went for the victory. "One. Two." Lee was able to get his left leg up. At this point, Fire seemed a little gassed but he still tried to get Lee up with all his might. But Lee took Fire down with sheer concrete force. Kenan Fire wisped to his feet steadily but Lee tried a normal power slam. He made a large boom when he performed it. Lee smacked him around when he was up again and threw him again to the ground. When they returned to standing, Lee attempted his bridging German suplex but Fire kicked him in the gut to reverse the move. He dropkick Lee to the corner. Fire then went up to him and punched him whilst he crouched in the corner. Fire did a spinning bulldog that jammed Lee's face with the mat.

"And that was the X factor!" Wilcox got excited. Fire waited for Lee to stand. Fire performed his signature Round Up on Lee's neck. He went for the pin.

"One. Two. Three." The bell dinged.

"Here is the winner and still the NPC Undisputed World Renowned Champion. Kenan Fire!" the man said. Fire sweated heavily but was furiously intrigued by the fans slightly cheering. Kai Lee battered the canvas with pouting to end the show.


End file.
